It Takes Two To Parent
by R Lucky Crayon
Summary: What happens when Lily and Petunia actually act like sisters? Jealously is healed. The Dursley's and the Potter's can come together as one family. How will this change the lives of young Harry and Dudley?
1. Chapter 1

I've had this plot bunny in my head for a while now, since Christmas really. I just never have time to sit down and write it. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve 1980<p>

It was always Mrs. Evans' dream to have a large family, with grandchildren playing in the backyard while her own children watch over them. Her dream was almost accomplished. Both of her daughters have found loving husbands and were on their way to starting their own families. Petunia was especially vocal about her pregnancy and how her son was developing: always trying to show up Lily. While Lily would smile on and coo over her own Harry. Lily knew that Petunia was jealous of her magic, and tried to keep the peace.

'I guess I brought that one upon myself. I should have been more supportive to Petunia,' Mrs. Evans shook her head thinking, 'If only I could get those two to become the sisters they used to be. Before Lily's magic was noticed.'

Her dream seemed like it would be so close. Yet the rivalry Petunia had with Lily made Mrs. Evans feel like the happy family scene she envisioned would never happen. Mrs. Evans bustled around her kitchen, pulled out the ham from the oven and put the apple pie in. Mrs. Evans was determined that this Christmas, her daughters will get along.

She heard a car pull up in front of the house, followed by two loud cracks. 'This is it,' Mrs. Evans thought 'I hope they don't get too mad when they realize-'

"Why couldn't you have arrived like a normal person? What if the neighbors saw you just appear out of thin air," Petunia's voice drifts in from outside.

"Time to go play referee" Mrs. Evans says to herself. She opens the front door, "Girls! You are right on schedule. Now get out of this cold and come inside."

Lily and Petunia walk inside carrying their sons. Vernon and James quickly follow after their wives. They offer a quiet "Happy Christmas" to each other as Mrs. Evans begins to dote upon Harry and Dudley. The front room was warm and festive. A cheery fire was crackling in the fire place, while the tree sat in the corner. All that was missing was the angel on top.

"Now, let me see those adorable grandchildren of mine!" Mrs. Evans takes Dudley from Petunia, who tosses a snide look at Lily. Vernon puffs up with pride for his son. "Dudley is a right smart tyke. Just last week he started to roll around the living room to get his teddy." Mrs. Evans smiles down at Dudley, "Really now, well Petunia and Lily were always very active at this age. I wouldn't be surprised to see Dudley and Harry to be like their mothers."

Petunia takes Dudley back and Mrs. Evans turns to coo at Harry. "Look how he's grown! And all that hair!" Mrs. Evans takes Harry from Lily, and brushes his hair back. "Just like his father," Lily smiled at James.

"Mother!" Petunia interrupted. "It looks like you forgot the angel on the tree."

"I didn't forget, Pet" Mrs. Evans replied "I was merely waiting for two strapping young boys to help me put it up."

Mrs. Evans went to the cupboard and brought out a beautiful angel. Her wings were snowy white and her halo glittered prettily in the firelight. The sparkly ornament captured both Harry and Dudley's attention. While Dudley reached out his arms, Harry stared intensely at the angel. Mrs. Evans placed the angel on the coffee table and then brought out her camera. "I will want a picture of this for the boys' scrapbook! Vernon, James, pick up your sons and help them put on that angel!"

Dudley giggled as he was carried over to the tree, while Harry was still staring at the winged ornament. James grinned at his son, and saw the cogs in Harry's mind working. Harry showed some signs of accidental magic the previous day. James' marauder nature wanted to shock his in laws with Harry's magic abilities; instead of boasting and gloating over the fact like Vernon and Dudley.

"Why don't you show them what you learned last week, my boy?" James whispered into Harry's tiny ear. Harry reached out his pudgy hands to the angel. Thinking that Harry didn't want to be held, Lily came over to reassure her son. Lily's eyes met James, who shook his head. Lily smiled and sat down with her sister on the sofa. Petunia let out a screech that could deafen a banshee. All eyes in the room were on the angel slowly floating from Mrs. Evans to young Harry.

"Well bless my soul!" Mrs. Evans snapped a picture of the scene. "The first wizard in the family! I don't ever remember Lily doing magic this young. Is this normal for his age?"

Before Harry's fledgling magic gave out, James careful grabbed the angel from midair. "According to my own mother, I was a right hellion when I was not too much older than Harry," James said. "Harry will grow up to be a good old Gryffindor like his parents."

"Harry can be a gryinmore, but Dudley will be the brightest student in Smeltings!" Vernon exclaimed. "Why look at that intelligent gleam Duddy has in his eyes."

The intelligent gleam was merely a glazed look, as Dudley was not at all excited about his cousin's magical ability, or anything else going on in the room. Petunia was still startled by Harry's abrupt magic. Lily merely looked on with a grin. "I guess Dudley and Harry must have gotten their brains from their mothers, huh Petunia?" Lily said, with hopes that Petunia will not go off on a rant.

Those hopes were quickly diminished as Petunia opened her mouth to retort back. "Dudley's intelligent is nothing like Harry's! Dudley will be a perfectly normal boy. He has no need for that magic nonsense you seem to thrive for! He will-"

"Petunia!" Mrs. Evans interrupted her daughter angrily. "What kind of woman did I raise you to be? There is no need for arguments about normalcy and magic, especially at this time of the year. It's Christmas! This is a time for family and being together with loved ones. Now don't you look that way, you too Lily. You are sisters. You are also wives and mothers. Petunia, you need to be kind to your sister. And Lily, well."

"I know, mother." Lily said, "I'm sorry that Harry startled you Petunia. But it is called accidental magic for a reason."

Petunia sniffed, "Apology accepted. Let's just get on with this angel photograph nonsense, if we are all done discussing this."

Mrs. Evans directed everyone into a picture perfect pose, as Vernon and James held the infants up with the angel with Lily and Petunia standing on either sides of the tree. Neither Harry nor Dudley knew how to make an appropriately cute face for the picture, Mrs. Evans took enough to make sure that both boys were absolutely adorable and the couples were seeing stars.

"Come now, everybody," Mrs. Evans said as she led her family into the dining room. Petunia and James were each placing the boys into high chairs, while Mrs. Evans disappeared into the kitchen to get the ham.

"Who's ready to eat?" Mrs. Evans smiled at her lovely family. She placed the ham in the center and gave James the carving knife. After everyone plates were full, Vernon was given the nod for saying a blessing before the meal. The murmured prayer said, and a hearty amen around, Christmas dinner began.

"This tastes divine," James complimented.

"Well I did add my secret family ingredient," Mrs. Evans let on with a wink. Lily and Petunia smiled as they remembered the ingredient.

"A teaspoon of kindness, two drops of cheer, and a cup of laughter for all to hear," Lily and Petunia chorused.

"You two remember!" Mrs. Evans was shocked. The last time she told the girls that rhyme was when they were barely 8 and 9.

"How could we forget," laughed Petunia. "We thought that those were actual ingredients!"

"The laughter was always the hardest to measure! We didn't want you to heard, but we still had to be loud for it to work," Lily reminisced, as she fed Harry some mashed potatoes.

Christmas dinner continued with many more laughs than earlier. Memories were brought to the surface, and stories of Hogwarts were shared briefly. All in all, the two young families were becoming closer to one once more.

By the end of the night, Petunia and Lily have both warmed up to each other once more. Vernon has stopped trying to one up James, and James' marauder attitude has been held at bay. Harry and Dudley were both in the play pen with an abundance of soft Christmas toys from their Grandma Evans. While the old matriarch looked on the scene with joy in her heart and a smile on her face as she knit by the fireplace.

'This is just how I envisioned how to spend my Christmas Eve,' she thought to herself.

Petunia and Lily put their boys to bed in the guest room turned nursery. Everyone drifted to their respective rooms to sleep and dream of what gifts St. Nicholas will bring during the night.

Mrs. Evans drifted off to sleep; her thoughts were on the evening. 'I don't need any more gifts than the blessings I have already received from my family.'

Christmas Morning

As morning broke, Dudley began to sniffle. This in turn woke up Harry, who let out a great wail. As agreed upon the night before, the fathers were the ones to wake up and take care of the boys. A fresh diaper each and two happy infants later, James and Vernon find themselves sitting at the breakfast table nursing a cup of earl grey tea. A scratch was heard at the window.

"What's that at the window? Why is an owl awake still," Vernon questioned.

"Oh that's just the post. These little guys come every morning to deliver _The Daily Prophet_." James explained as he paid the small bird and opened the newspaper.

"Charming," Vernon looked on in disdain. "Since it appears that our wives will be sleeping for some time now. Why don't you and I make breakfast?"

"Great idea," replied James. "I'm an expert on eggs and bacon." James pulled out his wand and began cooking the only way he knew how, with magic.

Vernon was not to be outdone by anybody, magic or no magic. He got potatoes from the pantry and started making hash browns. In no time, they had a full breakfast set at the table and the rest of the house began to stir. Lily, shortly followed by Petunia, came down into the kitchen. Lily gave James a peck on the cheek as she accepted a cup of black tea. They made their way to the breakfast nook, when Lily noticed that Mrs. Evans had yet to wake up.

She went back upstairs and knocked on her mother's door. After a couple seconds of knocking with no response, Lily opened the door. Mrs. Evans appeared to be merely deeply asleep. As Lily turned on the light, she noticed that her mother's skin had a grey tint, unlike the lively pink tint from last night.

"Mother," Lily called, her eyes widened when she realized what has happened. "Mother, please wake up."

Back downstairs, Petunia began to think that Lily was taking too long to check on their mother. Then they all heard a heart wrenching cry coming from upstairs. Petunia, quickly followed by James and Vernon, raced up the stairs to see Lily kneeling at the side of Mrs. Evans death bed.

It wasn't until much later, that anyone could recall the peaceful expression that resided on Mrs. Evans face. Her dream of a large family had come true the night before. Mrs. Evans was able to die happy, knowing that her daughters will be sisters once more.

* * *

><p>I know, I'm horrible for killing her off after one chapter. But she had a purpose and now it's been fulfilled. I hope you stick around for chapter two! Don't forget to leave a review! (I rhymed, tee hee!)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Why hello there! I'm so glad that you have found your way to chapter 2 of my story. Well, here it is!

* * *

><p>Halloween 1981<p>

After Mrs. Evans' passing, Petunia and Lily both tried to be better sisters in honor of their mother. Even though Lily had gone into hiding with her family, she was still able to discreetly send letters to her sister, as well as other order members. With special permission from Albus Dumbledore, the Dursleys had been able to visit from time to time.

This Halloween would be the first one that Lily has spent with her muggle family since she was 10. Petunia overcame her jealousy of magic, while Vernon used it as an excuse to try to show how any task can be done the 'normal' way. Lily had decorated Godric Hallow to the nines, from a muggle's perspective that is. Pumpkin juice spelled into the jack-o-lantern sat on the table, while smoke forms of bats, ghouls and other frightful figures came from a caldron in the corner. There was a variety of magical and muggle candies strewn about the living room. 'It almost looks like a picture from _Witches Weekly,_' Lily thought, 'but there is one thing missing…'

"Lil, do you think I could put this anywhere?" James asked, holding up a transfigured spider that seemed to reflect any light in the room. "I'm sure they would get a kick out it when they see it was really just an old disco ball!"

Lily looked at the spider, and back at her husband. "I'm sure Vernon and Petunia would love your spider, dear," she started, "but I'm afraid little Dudley, or Harry for that matter, would not appreciate it. Remember how they reacted when you put on that troll mask at Petunia's birthday dinner?"

James grinned with the memory of startling not only the boys, but Vernon as well. "It was one of my finer moments wasn't it?" said the proud wizard.

"Finer moments?" Lily shook her head, "it took Petunia and I almost an hour to calm Harry and Dudley back down. Then whenever you grimaced, they started right back up again!"

James frowned, "I forgot about that part… Oh well, maybe when the boys are older." He put the spider back in the closet as Lily levitated paper crepe decorations around the room. He stood behind his wife, wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "It looks fantastic, Lily."

"Oh, are you quite sure?" Lily looked nervously around the room. "You don't think it's too much? I don't want to make them feel out of place."

"Rubbish. It feels like this room is ready for some good Halloween fun," James replied encouragingly. "Although you are forgetting one little thing…"

"Oh no! I knew I was forgetting something," Lily started around the room trying to figure out what was missing from the room. "The play pen is set up, so it couldn't have been that. The fire place cover is on so the boys can't get into there. The food is laid out and these are all the decorations that we had planned on putting up."

While Lily's back was turned, James transfigured his skin green and magically adhered two bolts to either side of his neck. Lily turned to face her husband and jumped at what she saw. James laughed good naturedly at her.

"Your costume?" James reminded her. The previous week they planned Frankenstein themed costumes. Lily was to be Dr. Frankenstein, James the monster and Harry was a villager from the mob. "You should get it on before they arrive. You know Albus set up the portkey for seven eighteen on the dot. And it's currently seven thirteen."

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" Lily said as she walked out of the room. "Does Harry need his costume too?"

"No dear," James replied as he followed Lily out and up the stairs. "I got him dressed before I came down."

While Lily stepped into their bedroom to quickly transfigure her costume, James went to the nursery to get his son. Harry sat in his crib with his arms raised as he attempted to grab the quidditch mobile that moved slowly. It was charmed for the figures to actually play the sport instead of merely circling the crib like a muggle mobile. At the slow speed, the game looked like a sport of relaxation instead of the fast pace game James was familiar with. The ex-Gryffindor seeker stopped in the doorway to watch Harry's futile attempts to grab the figures. After a few minutes, James realized Harry was not reaching for any one player in particular, but the tiny golden snitch. 'He is going to be a fine seeker when he goes to Hogwarts.' James thought.

"He'll be fine at whatever he wants when he goes to Hogwarts." Lily, in full costume, said as she walked past James to pick up Harry. James' face reddened when he realized he spoke out loud instead of thinking. "Come on James, let's get downstairs. Did Albus say exactly where the portkey would-"

"Hello Potters!" Petunia's voice came from downstairs. "Lily, James, where are you?"

"You don't think James is hiding anywhere with that blasted troll mask, do you?" Vernon's voice was heard as well. James and Lily entered the living room to see the Dursleys dressed in 1920's regalia. Petunia was gowned in a flapper dress that complimented her blonde hair, while Vernon and Dudley wore matching pin stripe suits.

"Petunia! Vernon!" Lilly greeted, "It been simply too long since we've seen you two, and of course Dudley. He has grown so much!"

"He has indeed," James agreed, after giving Vernon a firm handshake. "Vernon, it's good to see you and your lovely wife."

Once the greetings were taken care of, Harry and Dudley were placed into the charmed playpen for some cousinly fun. Dudley grabbed a stuffed Norwegian Ridgeback dragon to play with. Harry yanked on the tail of the dragon, or as he called Bah-Bah. Unbeknownst to Dudley, Bah-Bah was his cousin's favorite toy. When neither of the two relinquished the desired dragon, Harry cried and Dudley showed off his powerful lungs with a piercing scream.

"Dudley, Harry. What is the matter with you two?" Lily and Petunia asked their sons in chorus. Lily took the toy away from both the boys. "Since you two can't share, Bah-Bah is going to go bye-bye."

Once the boys have been consoled and new toys to play with were decided upon, the adults sat down around the room and caught up on each other's lives. Vernon received a promotion at Grunnings, from line manager to production manager. Petunia was going to enter her herb garden into a contest. Lily was in the middle of potions research, and James was teaching Harry to fly.

"Fly, you say?" Vernon huffed. "Can the boy even walk?"

"Crawl, walk, fly," James replied. "Harry can do all that and cause absolute chaos."

"But what would happen if he fell?" Petunia asked and looked nervously at her own son, as if the ability to fly was catching.

"James assured me that Harry wouldn't; seeing how, and I quote, 'Potters don't fall off brooms.'" Lily said with a deep voice. "Although there was that one time in sixth year, James-"

"That never happened." James interjected with the knowledge of the story that Lily was about to share with the Dursleys. "That was a dirty trick by the Slytherin's beater and you know it."

Lily shared a look with her sister, "Are you sure James? I think the beater was doing his job. You were the one that was trying to show off in front of the stands. It was pretty obvious that bludger was aimed at you. Didn't Sirius even warn you it was coming?"

Vernon looked lost at the conversation and turned to his wife for a translation. "Game played on broomsticks. Rival team hit a magical ball at James in attempts to injure. The move was legal." Petunia quietly explained. Vernon nodded with some understanding at the conversation.

"Was the beater fouled?" Vernon questioned. Lily explained, much better than Petunia's quick translation, the game to her brother-in-law. The conversation turned to the differences between muggle and wizarding sports. As James and Vernon began to dominate the conversation with rules and famous plays, Lily took note of her sister's appearence.

"Are you feeling alright, Tuney?" Lily asked, with concern apparent on her face. "You are looking a little green around the gills."

"I've just been feeling off, you know?" Petunia explained. She then excused herself from the conversation. Once in the loo, she splashed some water on her face. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she silently counted weeks on her fingers. Eyes widened as she realized why she was feeling unwell. She patted her face dry and heard a knock at the bathroom door.

"Petunia," Lily called with another soft knock on the door. "Are you alright in there?"

Petunia opened the door, her arms wrapped around her stomach. The pose was familiar to Lily. "When did you find out?" Lily questioned.

"I'm not quite sure," Petunia admitted. "But it makes sense with how I've been feeling this past week."

"If you want, there is a simple charm that is one hundred percent accurate." Lily hoped Petunia would agree. Petunia looked nervous about being the target of one of Lily's charms. Lily saw her sister's hesitation. "There are no side effects if that's what you are worried about. And I've performed this charm before, so nothing could go wrong. All it does is read if there is a baby inside. A plus will glow on your stomach if you are pregnant and a minus if you are not."

"Well, it does sound simple enough," Petunia reluctantly agreed. "Okay, go right ahead Lily."

Lily flourished her wand and said the incantation. After five seconds of waiting on baited breath, a faint plus glowed on Petunia's abdomen. Lily and Petunia both looked hard at the plus and grinned wildly. Petunia shrieked with joy as Lily hugged her sister.

Back in the sitting room, James heard the shriek and raced to the women. Both men misinterpreted the sister's happy moment as trouble. James skidded in front of the bathroom door, wand out and ready to defend his family. Vernon huffed and pushed up his sleeves, planning on using his fists if need be. They were confused as they just saw their wives standing embraced. No death eaters in sight.

"We thought we heard a scream," James said, slight embarrassed by his reaction.

"You did," Lily giggled in a sing song voice, "Petunia I think you have something to tell your husband…" Lily released Petunia from her sisterly embrace and smiled as Petunia took Vernon's hand.

"Vernon, remember how we told each other our hopes before the wedding? The hope to have a perfect family…." Petunia trailed off hoping he would understand where she was going. Obviously, Vernon did not, as he scratched his head.

"Yes, I remember. And what a perfect family we have! But what does that have to do with your scream?" Vernon pondered. Lily let out a little sigh that sounded somewhat like 'men.' Petunia rolled her eyes at her sister, and continued where she left off.

"A perfect family… of four." Petunia grinned at her dumbstruck husband.

"You mean," Vernon was too shocked to finish his sentence. His eyes met his wife's, and then he looked down at her stomach and back to her eyes. James slapped Vernon's back in congratulations.

"She means that there is a baby cooking inside there!" James said. "You're going to be a daddy twice over."

"We're going to have a baby," Vernon hugged his wife and repeated himself with more volume. "Petunia, we're going to have a baby!"

The Halloween gathering was quickly turned into an impromptu baby shower. While Lily and Petunia reminisced over their previous pregnancy in the sitting room, James attempted to mix a celebratory drink for Vernon in the kitchen. After he discovered that there was no liquor, he suggested popping over to the local pub for a mug of firewhiskey. Vernon, in his celebratory mood, agreed to James proposition.

The walk to the pub was a quiet one. All the trick-or-treaters were inside the surrounding cottages, and more than likely took an inventory of this year's haul. The men discussed their hopes for their boys; to do well in school and marry for love were two things that the muggle and wizard shared in hopes. They shortly arrived at the pub to find it nearly empty. As Godric's Hallow was a muggle and wizard village, the pub served to both tastes. The wizard bartender knew all the wizards of the town, so he was able to charm the wizard's glass to look like a muggle drink. At the late time, only fellow wizards were in the cozy pub.

"Oi, James!" the old bartender called, "Haven't seen your face in a long while. Who's this you got wit' you?"

"Hello Sal. Long time no see. This is Vernon, my brother-in-law," James said as he introduced the two.

"So what'll it be tonight? Mulled mead? Goblin wine?" Sal asked as he dried two mugs.

"Some of your finest firewhiskey! Vernon here is going to be a daddy!" James ordered as the two sat down at the bar. Sal glanced around the room to double check for muggles, before he brought out his wand and summoned the desired beverage. After the traditional cheers, James drank with no hesitation, however Vernon was more cautious. After the first sip, Vernon gained more courage and drank with familiarity.

"How does it feel to be a daddy again?" James inquired. Vernon placed his mug down.

"Right now? Not much different than before we found out." Vernon took another sip. "Don't get me wrong, I always wanted to have two perfect children. I am not looking forward to Petunia's cravings again."

"I know that feeling," James agreed. "Lily had the strangest craving for lemonade once."

"One liter of water, 5 fresh squeezed lemons, and half a cup of sugar?" Vernon replied, remembering Petunia's recipe for the perfect pregnancy lemonade.

"Yes! That's it!" James laughed, "It took me a week to get the right ratio of lemons to sugar for Lily. I swear that was the longest week out of the whole 9 months."

Their conversation continued of that tangent of crazy things their then pregnant wives did. After a couple more mugs of firewhiskey, they saw a green light flash in the sky through the window. James thought the light to be eerily familiar.

"Strange lightning bolt, eh old cap?" Vernon slurred slightly, as he was not used to the potency of firewhiskey. "It almost matched your skin!"

"I… I don't think that was a lightning bolt." James stood up and placed a few galleons on the bar with a nod to the barkeeper. "We should get back. I have a bad feeling."

'What kind of bad feeling?" Vernon questioned as he followed James outside the pub. "Is this one of your wizard thingys. Can you see the future?" Vernon wiggled his fingers in what his tipsy mind thought was a magical manner. James shook his head, partly as an answer to Vernon's question and partly to clear his mind.

"I can't, but the sky should not glow green like that," James increased his pace. "It looked like it came from this way."

James and Vernon turned the corner to see the quiet row of cottages. There were a few jack o' lanterns that gave off an eerie atmosphere to the street. James broke into a run, "This is my street!" he called back his brother in law, who has only seen the outside of the house an hour before. Vernon chased after James.

"What do you mean! Did Lily make that glow?" Vernon's mind started to clear with the adrenaline that coursed through his veins. They arrived at the front gate to see the front door open.

"Petunia…" Vernon whispered and rushed past James to get into the cottage. The foyer was still decorated with all of Lily's little touches. The sitting room was fine as well. Vernon took a breath and turned to look inside the kitchen.

Sprawled out on the kitchen floor was the love of his life. Vernon knelt down beside her, he saw that her chest was not moving. He brushed her carefully curled hair aside and rocked back with shock. Her eyes were still open and should the last emotion that she felt.

Fear.

Vernon won't remember how long he sat next to the corpse of his wife and unborn child. He cried tears of grief and loss. Grief for his Petunia, and loss of the child he would never meet. He stayed that way until he felt a hand on his shoulder. The widower wiped his eyes and stood up to protest to whoever interrupted his grieving. He was shocked at the beard of the fellow, as well as the outlandish purple cloak the stranger wore. Vernon thought this could be the wizard that killed his darling and put up his fists in challenge.

"You can put those down, Mr. Dursley," the stranger said.

"How do you know my name?" Vernon questioned as he ignored the request. "Did you do this to my Petunia?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, current headmaster of Hogwarts and head of the Order of the Phoenix." Vernon visibly relaxed at the familiar name. "I suggest that since you have now seen the first victim of the night, you go check on your son."

"Not Dudley." Vernon took one last glance back at his wife, before he headed up the stairs to find his son. He calmed down as he heard cries of young children and prepared for the worst. "Please be alive, Dudders. We can fix you as long as you are alive."

He walked into nursery to see Harry held close to his father as James silently grieved for Lily. Dudley stood, on his wobbly legs, against his Uncle for support. At Vernon's entrance to the room, Dudley turned to the familiar footsteps and tottered over to his father. Vernon scooped Dudley into his arms. "My boy," became the elder Dursley's mantra. Besides a small cut on his hand, the young boy was unharmed.

There were no words exchanged between the two widowers. They each had a wife to grieve and inner demons to overcome. James in particular had a heavy heart. If not for his suggestion to visit the pub, he too would be dead.

"I should have died with her." James cried. "I should have been here to protect her and Harry!"

At this moment, Albus entered the nursery. He consoled his former student and explained the implications of the attack.

Lord Voldemort was no more.

* * *

><p>Thank you to those that have reviewed andor added this story to your alerts or favorites list. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. The sad parts are nearly over, and then we get to see some family fun! See you next time!


End file.
